1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of authentication, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, authentication techniques such as face authentication that do not require operations such as password input and can prevent identity theft based on the lost and theft or the like of IC cards have become widespread as a method of authentication that authenticates users. Among them, a security technique that images the face of a user by a camera, authenticates the face to identify an individual, and performs login authentication to an image forming apparatus is becoming widespread.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-011181 discloses a technique that detects the motion of a person on the basis of an image taken by an imaging unit and shifts from a normal mode to a sleep mode when the presence of the person can no longer be detected within a detection range.
In the face authentication using a camera, it is desired that logout be done immediately after the end of use in order to prevent, after the end of use by an authenticated user, use by another user based on identity theft. The method that changes an operation mode or causes logout simply by the fact that a face (person) is not detected as in the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-011181 is highly likely to erroneously recognize the end of use.